


Tu Príncipe

by protect_rosie



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Implied Relationship, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protect_rosie/pseuds/protect_rosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig falls for the new guy on the team (who actually isn't a new guy to The Show, but was brought to the team in a November 2014 trade).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu Príncipe

**Author's Note:**

> ok so I was listening to old songs from when I was in like the fifth grade and I stumbled upon this song titled _Tu Príncipe_ by Puertorican rapper Daddy Yankee. I thought the lyrics would be perfect for this type of situation.  
>  anyway, this is in Craig's POV. enjoy!!

_"...sí tú supieras_ _que me pasa cada vez que te veo. quisiera confesarte lo que siento y no me atrevo. mil emociones me dominan cada vez que te veo. te veo cerca y a la misma vez te siento tan lejos..."_

"...if only you knew what happens everytime I see you. I'd like to tell you how I feel, but I just can't. I feel so many things each time I see you. you're so close, but yet so far."

My heart feels like it skips a beat whenever we're alone or whenever you come into sight. I feel like running up to you and wrapping my arms around you, letting me sink into you. I want you to know how much of my mind you occupy. You take my breath away when you touch me, make it come back with a simple look. My legs become weak whenever you walk towards me, and my knees almost give up on me. My stomach is filled with millions of loops and twists each time you speak my name.

I know that you live for him though, you don't have eyes for anyone else. It's like you're here - in the palm of my hand - but also like you're in another city. Your heart will always be with him, but in part, with me.

* * *

 

_"...busco como decirte lo que por ti siento, no tenerte sigue causándome sufrimiento. pero si me vieras con los ojos que te veo..."_

"...I'm looking for the words to tell you how I feel, not having you keeps causing me suffering. but only if you saw me the way I see you..."

Each night, every call that you make, makes me feel hopeless because I know that you'll never love anyone else but him. I wish I could let you know, that this, _this_ is killing me - and it's killing me very slowly. I can't say anything, because you'll just brush it off as me being nice, like you always do.

Tell me, if you think everyone is just being nice to you, how did he mange to convince you otherwise? How come he managed to get inside your head, to get it through to you, that you're worth more than you think? Tell me, how did he do that?

* * *

 

_"...tan poco quiero yo dañar la amistad, pero la realidad, es que vivo para ti nada más..."_

"...I don't want to damage [our] friendship, but truth is, I only live for you."

I know that you only have eyes for him and no one else, but the truth is, I only have eyes for you. We've built this trust from the ground up - which is what I'm assuming you did with him - and there's no way in hell I'm willing to put that at risk.

Each breath I take, each time I blink, each time I force myself to move myself forward, it's all for _you_. It's always been for _you_.


End file.
